Cellular phones and other communication terminals are widely known in which, by mounting a contact-free IC chip and executing a dedicated application, so-called electronic value, such as electronic money and electronic commuter passes, can be utilized. The user of such a communication terminal must transfer electronic value as user data between communication terminals when exchanging terminal models and remitting electronic value.
In Patent Reference 1, an electronic money transfer and relay system is disclosed in which, when transferring electronic value, electronic value held in an IC card is transferred to another IC card connected via an IC card reader/writer device and network, according to the processing procedure of a prescribed processing program.
And, in Patent Reference 2, a user data transferring system is disclosed, to transfer user data between cellular phones. In this user data transferring system, when exchanging cellular phone models, at first, attribute information (for example, filename, provider name) of contents (equivalent to user data) in the old terminal is temporarily held in temporary memory of an external system. Then, when the new terminal issues a request to the provider to re-download the contents, the provider queries the external system, references the attribute information stored in temporary memory, and permits download of the contents by the new terminal.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Gazette No. Heisei 9-160990    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Gazette No. 2005-78418